


What do I get if I win?

by KathyBoug



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reituki, classic reita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita went on a bet with Ruki and as expected, he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I get if I win?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I did for some anon on tumblr. The prompt was "What do I get if I win?", hence the title. I know there have been similar drabbles/oneshots, but oh well

He should have never gotten in a bet with Ruki.

He knew that, yet here he was. That midget was the fucking Satan himself, and knowing that Reita himself was challenging, he used it against him. Because he never, ever refused to go on bets with him or like now, even actually challenge him in one himself.

Stupid, _stupid_ Reita.

_“Let’s go on a bet” the blond had said absently as he stared on the table. “I’ll let a five dollar slip from my hand and you have to catch it with just two fingers. If I win, you give me five dollars” he said, he had read this online. The human eye was too slow for that. He knew he would win and it wasn’t something extraordinary anyway._

_The black haired looked over at him amused, with a smirk that should have warned Reita already. “What do I get if I win?” he asked instead. The other shrugged, he had actually thought that he would give him the five dollars instead. “Alright since it’s almost impossible for me to do that” he said dramatically, hiding his face with the back of his palm “Well if I win, you’ll serve my baby for a week. Bet?”_

The bassist later learned that Ruki had done this before. He enjoyed tricking friends with it as well, and had learned the technique well enough to be able to catch the dollar. It wasn’t fair. Now he had to be that dog’s slave for a week and he was already annoyed.

“Did little Koron eat well?” the vocalist asked as he took the tiny dog in his arms.

Of course, now the blond was almost all day at his apartment, since he had to feed Koron, take him out for a walk and all while his owner just gave himself some rest and beauty masks. He dropped his body on the couch exhausted, a few more hours with this dog and he would start killing.

“Yes, he ate and yes, I’m good thank you very much” he said irritated and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was near pouting now. He turned his head away stubbornly from the figure that approached him, sitting next to him.

“I had actually thought you would back out of this” Ruki said, smiling, and brought himself closer. “Thanks for taking care of him. I needed a break” he whispered softly in his ear and kissed him on the cheek, before getting up again.

That’s why Reita was stupid. He should had known that evil midget would have his way with him again. Because suddenly, the idea of him taking care of that spoilt dog didn’t sound so bad.


End file.
